Chemical sensors have been used for several areas such as laboratorial or industrial testing and oceanic scientific expedition or oil prospecting. Also, additional encapsulation and packaging is typically required depending on the intended use and application environments.
In some environment such as oceanic applications, high pressure is applied to the chemical sensors and packaging for protecting the chemical sensors from high pressure environment is necessary. For instance, at 3 km below deep sea application, pressure could be increased to 20 kpsi (138 MPa). For the sensor application under such a highly pressurized condition, the pressure differential between the external environment and internal structure of the sensor can be substantial. Existing packaging solutions are unable to withstand such a high pressure difference, limiting their usage for such a high pressure environment.
Thus, what is needed is an improved chemical sensor package that withstands a highly pressurized condition. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the disclosure.